


A Boss Like Queenie

by MoonshineDoe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonshineDoe/pseuds/MoonshineDoe
Summary: A modern day Queenie inadvertently becomes a becomes the lead magical veterinarian for Newt's increasing number of beasts that need help.  She begins a blog to help focus on her strengths as she struggles to be taken seriously as a boss, and balance her relationship with Jacob.As always kids, any resemblance of these people to real people is coincidental.And don't eat tide pods.





	A Boss Like Queenie

Day 0:  
Tomorrow is the big day. Taking over the New York Magical Creature Rehabilitation center. Managing about 20 overworked underpaid employees who are on the brink of danger due to the animals they work with, and gain funding from well meaning witches and wizards in order to keep the project running, and oversee the critters medical care. No big deal, right? It would be easier to do this if I was taken a little more seriously. Which is why I'm starting this blog.  
I've got my medical training down, having excelled in the care of magical creatures at Ilvermorny, the guidance I've had from Newt and Teenie over the past 2.5 years while I've been volunteering at the Creature Rehab. The senior carer was forced to retire early after a series of injuries in the line of work.  
The people part of this is the tricky part, even though I have great "emotional intelligence" people don't think I can do this.  
Even Jacob.  
"Queenie, are you sure you've thought this through?"  
"Dear, you're a bit of a pushover"  
He supports me. (ish) but I think he doesn't see my skills as well, leadership skills.  
But they are nothing I can't learn. I've got some muggle books as well as a few histories on powerful magical women.

Day 1: Float like a butterfly sting like a bee  
Strategy - What is my strategy? I feel its a little more like butterfly in the wind as opposed a honey bee dancing to teach other bees where there are flowers. But I gotta learn how to bee. My stories, dear reader, you will soon realize that are very meandering. Things in my life just happen. People think I've got things going on, I've got goals, sure, but things happen. I consider myself more lucky than skilled. But this skill I think I can learn. (Eternal optimism)  
Step one of strategy, I need a vision.  
So what do I want to do, where do I want to take the rehab? I would love for this to be a well run clinic, where sick creatures are brought in, safely treated, and then released. I would love to have easy funding in order to take are of these creatures.  
I wanna be a better veterinarian, better care for these creatures, maybe even a zoo for ones who can't be put back into the wild.  
I wanna be a good boss, who has the support and loyalty of their employees, and inspires them do do their work well without being a pushover. - hopefully reading and blogging will help.  
Day one was floating though. Most of my employees like me well enough, though I know they are cautious, they don't fully trust me. They think I'm always prying into their minds. I can tell they are skeptical that I can do this, I don't think they see what Doc Capella saw in me. Though also, I don't know if Doc would have been looking with that Piasa bird hadn't left him with permanent nerve damage.

It went something like this:  
Jacob: Good luck honey, see you tonight! As he gave me a kiss. I knew he was sorry for saying he doubted me last night, struggling a little with the words, thinking or pastries to make up for it. It's really not fair of me to know that all, but I can't help it.

Marty: hes in charge or hr, getting funds, and still helps out with some of the medical care. Slightly above average wizard, but just out of school.

Congrats on the new position. He says, not smiling. He's gotten better at occulmency not that I'm tryin here. He's not been very happy with me recently. His veil slips "Damn bleeding heart" I catch his inner voice say before it tightens back up again. And dear reader, I didn't know what to do, I froze and said thank you with a smile.


End file.
